After a scooter is produced and assembled, it is desired to perform a number of performance tests, including a climbing test on the scooter prior to put it into market. Due to possible damage to a housing or wheels of a scooter caused when performing a climbing test on the scooter outdoor, it is desired to construct a climbing bench to perform a climbing test on the scooter. However, because a test with only one slope can be performed by the existing climbing bench, it is required to construct a plurality of climbing benches to perform a climbing test with multiple slopes, resulting in high cost and occupying a large space of the workshop.
Electric scooters are used especially by the elderly, and different from road conditions for automobiles, the electric scooters are applicable to road conditions such as less bumps and small climbing gradient. Furthermore, to prevent a battery from discharging an extraordinary current, to reduce impact damage to the battery and to guarantee the endurance and service life of the battery, a scooter driver will not choose to accelerate when in climbing, whereas an automobile driver will choose to step on the accelerator pedal when in climbing due to the heavy weight of the automobile. Therefore, an indoor climbing test bench for automobiles does not apply to an electric scooter. Furthermore, since the climbing test bench for automobiles is large, more time is required for testing. For some climbing test benches for automobiles, multiple steps are provided as the climbing arrangement. As a result, it may be impossible for a scooter with smaller wheels to climb up the climbing test bench for automobiles.